FåŘ FřơM ŦĥĔ ĻĩĞĤţ
by KHKairiNamineFanatic
Summary: [AU]It's that one time that you realize who matters, who never did, and who always will but what happens if you find out that he meant EVERYTHING to you and you mean NOTHING to him? [Discontinued]
1. Prolouge

FFTL: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Kingdom Hearts… I only own just the things that are mine like the plot, the possible OC's that'll appear in here and others…

A/n: Hey guys! Yes, it is another ficcy from me. If you read my other story, 'Hoping to Happen Again', it won't have early updates so I made another one! There's even a website for this story! To check it out, go to my profile and scroll down. AND, Okay fine. I was planning to make this story on April but I just can't stop writing. So, I made it a little earlier. Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

**Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months. Before I knew it, months turned to years. 5 years to be exact. **

**All that time… All that time that I thought that he was gone from my life. All those long years that he left me, staying in the darkness. He came back.**

**Oh Joy.**

**He was Sora. Sora 'Heartbreaker' Tagayaki. But… I decided to give him another chance. Besides, it's been five years. FIVE YEARS! He probably has forgotten all about what happened before… Guess what. He didn't just forget about the 'incident'. He forgot all about me! Who I was and even what I did to him. **

**And that was when things started to change**

_I hate it here. Destiny Islands is so different from home back in Twilight Town. My sister, Kairi and I have to move here since my mother just died and sure, Aunt Kellie's cool and all but, people here are just so… different._

_Example:_

_Naminé. Once I came into this new school called 'Destiny High', she became this annoying little creep who keeps saying I'm a shallow jerk. Skateboarding is my HOBBY. That HARDLY makes me shallow. _

_She doesn't get it._

_She doesn't know how my life really is. All she knows is that she's this perfect little witch who gets A plusses in EVERYTHING. History, Math, EVEN RECESS! Sheesh! I swear, I'm gonna kill her even if it's the last thing I'm going to do_

_But_

_Sometimes I wonder. How would life be like if Naminé and I ever got along?_

_PUH-LEASE! Like that'll ever happen._

_Will it?_

**Life was great. Perfect. Almost nothing went wrong in my life. Sure, there can be some problems but, problems that aren't too tough for me.**

**Well, that was until she came back. I didn't realize it at first but she was Kairi. That girl who liked me when I was still in middle school. I never told her, but I kinda sorta like her back. Well, she's beautiful, smart, and fun to be with, but… I guess she doesn't feel the same way. We were young. We didn't know yet. **

**Sometimes, I think of what happens when I do tell her what I feel for her…**

**Better yet**

**I'll show her**

**Action speaks louder than words, right?**

**Well… Sometimes, actions go too far… and actions can take you to different paths.**

**Paths different from what you actually expected **

_I hate him! I hate him! I hate him like hell! When this skater dude comes to Destiny High, everything changes. My grades, my life and… my feelings about him?_

_Wait. What am I saying? I hate him_

_And he hates me._

_I-I t-think_

_Everything went upside down. The world spun in a different direction, the sun started rising in the West, the stars all faded and—_

_OK, FINE! The world didn't go the other direction but MY world did. I just don't know what to do now. The person that I've loved from the start doesn't love me back. Since then, I've tried to keep him away. But no matter how hard I try, he just keeps coming back. Back in my thoughts, back in my mind, back in my heart. I know. Cliché but true. I just can't stop fighting it._

_I love him_

_**That's life**_

_**Well, my life at least

* * *

**_

A/n: Yeah, short again (duh, it's a PROLOUGE) but as usual, it'll get better! Promise!


	2. A New School and A New World

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, **do not **own Kingdom Hearts or any of the friggin' characters. I do own the plot, OCs and all the other stuff that are mine and mine alone! –Insert evil cackling here-

A/n: 'Sup dudes? (Okay, besides the ceiling the sky and the stars) Anyway, Thanks a banana bunch to **SailorKairi91, RussDog, Penguin11593, angelofsweetess and FaintWhistle ** for the luverly reviews! And, now that everything's done, on with the show!

* * *

Soft red hair was swaying about her shoulders, a few locks covered her beautiful porcelain-white skin. Cerulean eyes were lazily looking out the bus' window, gazing upon the people who passed by. She placed her chin above a loosely clenched fist and her mouth had a soft pout and a person was sitting beside her. His blue skateboard was in front of him, his hands fiddled with the wheels which rolled around and his deep blue eyes were lazily looking at it, trying to keep himself away from total boredom. His hand pushed back his messy blonde hair which spiked upwards and he bobbed his head upwards, wondering why the vehicle they were in suddenly stopped. He sat back down in his chair, looking at the redhead and he unhurriedly placed his finger on her shoulder blade.

"Kai, we're here" the blond teen said in a lifeless tone

"Rox, why?" she replied in a rather annoyed voice "Do we HAVE to?"

The blond stood up and rested his left foot on his skateboard "For the millionth time, YES" he grabbed his black backpack and wrapped it behind his shoulders "C'mon! We gotta go see Aunt Kellie"

"Fine"

She clung on to the strap of her shoulder bag and made sure everything was there before going out of the bus with Roxas. The blond and the redhead eventually made it to a house, after a short while of walking. A big beautiful house was in front of them, decorations of plants filled the walls and a cute little cat greeted the two by stroking its soft fur against their legs. Kairi bent down to stoke its chest and belly and she gave soft gentle purrs which made her giggle. A woman who looked like she was in her twenties greeted them too. "Hi Kairi, Hi Roxas," her sweet voice said. She had blonde hair which was pulled back and tied with a light green ribbon and eyes which shone like two aquamarine gems under the sun.

"Hi, Aunt Kel" Roxas replied

Aunt Kellie was a pretty woman for her age. She never had kids and well, Kairi and Roxas' mother died a few years ago and she promised to take care of them, as one of her own. The blond and redhead entered the house along with their new cat friend. Kairi placed her on her arms and she purred like a vacuum cleaner.

"Seems like Kairi and little Marshmallow are getting along"

"Well, she's so cute!"

The two teens made their way up the stairs with their luggage bags and they both entered different rooms. Kairi twisted the doorknob and entered a room with an exquisite design on the lower parts of the wall and light blue and purple swirls matched it. A white canopy bed was in front of her and she flopped her thin body on it. The bed almost swallowed her up in its puffy white sheets but that was how she liked it. She explored her room some more and decided to let little Marshmallow sleep on a little bed that Aunt Kellie placed for her. Kairi really liked her room and took out her stuff and placed them in their respective places.

Roxas entered his room which made his eyes widen for there was a poster of Roxas' favorite skateboarder in the whole entire world, Tony Hawk. A smile lit up on his face and he practically didn't care much about the rest of the stuff there. He hastily took out his stuff from his bag and shoved them into the closet. When he was done, he exited his room and explored the whole house.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Kairi! Roxas! Come on! You're going to be late for school!"

"Okay!" Kairi said. She was ready. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and a denim black skirt. Her bag was slung on her shoulder and she ran off to Aunt Kellie's car. Roxas was already there, snoozing off and his heavy eyelids stayed shut for the whole trip.

Once Kairi and Roxas were at this new school called 'Destiny High', (and Roxas woke up after a merciless slap from his sister, which still ached and swelled and looked red) they went different paths.

"Hi!" a female voice said with a jumpy tone, almost giving the redhead a heart attack

"Oh, hi" Kairi replied

She had round deep black eyes which were the color of obsidian and long, silky brown hair worn in a very artistic style. Her thin eyebrows were curved upwards and she showed her beautiful star-white teeth and she had a lithe, active kind of figure and she looked like she was a year older than Kairi was.

"I'm Kaysi Higuchi. But, you can call me 'Kaysi' or 'KC'. Whichever works for you"

"I'm Kairi Sonoda"

"Well, KaiKai, I'm gonna show you around here!"

Kairi giggled "Sure"

The brunette and the redhead walked around the school, and Kaysi kept on talking while Kairi listened carefully… "Okay, so here's the gym and way over there is the cafeteria and—"

Kairi noticed someone in the corner of her eye. He had dark, spiky chocolate brown hair which spiked in every direction and seemed to defy gravity. He had deep beautiful cobalt blue eyes which can hypnotize anyone in just one glance. He had soft tanned skin and wore a black t-shirt and dark blue denim pants. For some reason, he felt very familiar to her. "Uh, KC?"

"Yup?"

"Who's that?" she said as she jabbed her finger at the brown-haired teen

"Oh, him? That's Riku Harada. He is the HOTTEST guy at school so don't even think of trying to get on a date with him. It's like, one day, one girlfriend and he dumps her the next day" She said and hissed "I hate people like him. He doesn't care for girls"

Riku had long silky silver hair and piercing aquamarine eyes that could cut through steel. His flawless skin was wrapped with his usual outfit which showed off his elegant body. He looked a little older than the redhead was.

"No, not Riku" Kairi said as she shook her said "The brunette BESIDE him"

"Hmm?" She scrunched her eyes and focused on him "Oh, that's Sora Tagayaki. He's available"

Kairi gave a 'What the hell?!' look at her and wanted to slap her silly. Of course, it was her first day and she wouldn't want any trouble now, would she? Well, at least she knew who the brunette was. Sora Imai Tagayaki. That little twit. She wanted to grab him by the throat and suffocate him to death and laugh maniacally after that but, she had to wait. She gave a death glare to Sora and that 'Riku' dude and walked with KC out the door.

OoOoOoOoOoO

It was lunchtime and KC and Kairi were eating together. They both sat on an empty table and started gobbling up their food.

"Swo, Kaiwi, Why'd yuu ashk huu Sowa wash?" KC asked, chewing her burger

"He looks familiar. I thought he was this guy from my former school"

"Wait. You came from Twilight Academy, didn't 'cha?"

"How'd you know?"

"Sora was a newbie before. He was from T.A. too"

"Oh"

On the other side of the world—I mean, cafeteria, Roxas was with his new friends, Hayner, Pence and Olette. Hayner was a blond like Roxas was but he had brown eyes and wore green camouflage pants and a brown vest with a black shirt inside. He had this kind of 'Attitude Problem', while Pence had raven black hair and he wore a red shirt and blue denim pants and he was usually the jolly person between the other three. Olette was the only female in the group but she didn't mind. She had long, brown hair and wore a floral yellow outfit.

Roxas was getting something to eat in the lunch line and once he did, he started turning around and when he did, someone bumped into him. His drink went flying off and landed on her pearl-white dress. Her garments were starting to change color and turned into pink and her skin was cold and wet with punch. He looked at her, and her face was bright red from embarrassment. The other students were looking at the two, giggling and laughing.

"Aww! They look sooo cute together!" A girl whispered

"Heh. A-sist and a Skater Boy. Classic" said another one

Her face became redder than a tomato and she pushed away the blonde strands away from her face and her deep blue eyes turned ice cold "You're such a jerk!"

"Well, so-rry, Ms. Smart mouth"

Suddenly, a brunette sprinted by. She had green eyes and wore a yellow dress. "Hey, C'mon Nam. Let's go. I have an extra outfit in my locker"

"Okay, Selph"

As the two left, the girl known as 'Nam' gave Roxas a huge death glare and he returned it back by sticking out his tongue. He walked back to Hayner, Pence and Olette and started eating. _'I said I was sorry. Sheesh! No wonder. She's obviously a perfectionist' _he thought.

In the girls' restroom, the blonde took off her stained white dress and put on her friend's white shirt and blue denim pants. "Hey, Selphie?"

"Yep?" she asked back in a hyperactive voice

"How do I look?"

"Great, Naminé!"

The blonde giggled at her friend. Selphie was known for being this hyperactive bunny who just loved things sweet. Chocolates, candy and even mushy love letters. Naminé was a straight-A student in class and she never failed to get a perfect score every single time. Sure, people called her a perfectionist but she didn't mind. Being 'perfect' was in her blood and she couldn't stop that.

Naminé went out of the girls' room, just to be greeted by the little skater boy who was right in front of her.

"Uh… Nam?"

"You will not call me 'Nam'" She snapped "You will address me as 'Miss Naminé"

"Well, SO-RRY," Roxas replied "Miss Naminé"

"What is it, ding dong?"

"I was going to apologize or something like that but I guess I was wrong," the blond said "See you around"

"Hoping not to"

"Same here"

He grabbed his skateboard and pushed his feet against the ground while she just rolled her eyes and folded her arms together. She grabbed her bag and walked off to class. Usually, Naminé was the first one there and she hastily sat down on the front of the class. The other students piled in but she didn't notice since her face was buried into the Chemistry book she was reading. She continued to read until their teacher came by. His name was Squall Leonhart. He had spiky brown hair and deep blue eyes which made all the girls sigh and the guys smirk. Naminé wasn't one of them (unbelievably). She couldn't care less about the teacher who was teaching the class, she only cared about THE SUBJECT. But, you've got to admit, Mr. Leonhart is a really cute teacher.

"Ok class, I have the partners for your project which counts as twenty percent of your grade. The pairs are—"

Selphie raised her hand frantically and Mr. Leonhart called her name. "Yes?"

"Uh Sir?" She sweetly asked "Are you sure we can't pick our own partners?"

"Sorry, Selph," he replied "This is permanent"

Some of the students groaned and he continued with his list. "Yukito and Asami, Aya and Tomoko, Hayner and Olette, Roxas and Naminé—"

_Oh Crap_

"MR. LEONHART, ARE YOU SURE THERE ISN'T A WAY TO MAKE THIS UN-PERMANENT?!?!" Roxas screamed from the back of the class

"No"

Roxas slunk in his desk, wanting to strangle himself or better yet, he wanted to put a noose around his neck and fall off a ten story building and let the people on the eighth floor scream to death by seeing his lifeless body hanging on a piece of rope. Instead, he just banged his head on his desk.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kairi was walking by alone. She was busily looking at her cell phone, text messaging. She accidentally pushed her body against another one followed by the collision of books and the hard concrete floor. Her cerulean eyes looked up a little, noticing just a few locks of brown hair.

"Sorry" the two said in unison

Sora looked deeply into her eyes and when she looked down to get the books, he followed and helped her claim them back. Their hands touched, she felt chills come up her spine and decided to let it slide, even though her cheeks were as red as her hair and she tried her best to cover them with her silky smooth locks and she handed them over to the brunette "Thanks" he said in the sweetest way possible

"No proble—"

She was cut off by his weird action. He tilted his head a little and looked into her eyes. His sapphire-blue orbs looked at the rest of her pale face which showed tints of red in every place. Her skin was soft and white and her lips were pink and her eyes were so beautiful, he could gaze upon them all day "Oops. I forgot my manners. I'm Sora Tagayaki"

"I'm Kairi Sonoda"

"Kairi… I think I know you" he said "Have I met you before?"

She wanted to say something like 'Hell yeah! We went to school together in Twilight Academy!' or 'Duh, I was your classmate!' or something like that but what she breathed out of her pink lips was "Uh… I don't think so"

"Oh," he stroked his chin "Well, you seem kind of familiar. Maybe it's nothing,"

"You might find it out soon"

"Yeah, See you around, Kai" he said as he grabbed his stuff and walked off

The red-haired teen gave an exasperated sigh. Why couldn't he remember her?

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Little ten-year old Kairi was at school. She was a third-grader and she did well in her studies in Twilight Academy. She always followed the rules, tried to make friends and even wanted to have all A's to make her parents proud. Her cerulean eyes were busily looking at her notes, committing it all to memory until they shifted away and looked at something red. _

_It was a fire alarm. The glass glistened and shone and had a little lever inside. She felt like breaking the glass and pulling it, which clearly said 'Pull on an emergency'. She thought this was an emergency and well, it DID say pull it. Something forced her to move forward and press her hands on the lever but another thing told her not to and continue with studying. Boy, she was confused. _

"_Do it" a young boy said. He was a young 10-year old and he had spiky brown hair which defied all laws of nature "Do it"_

"_Uh… I—"_

"_Do… It…" he said in a stricter tone_

_Her hand reached for it but couldn't even think of breaking the glass. "I just can't"_

"_You can"_

_She hastily broke the glass with the hammer beside it which shattered the pieces into little transparent shards and pulled the lever._

_RING!!!_

_She ran and ran. Pushed her feet against the floor just to get away from the fire alarm and go away from that place. In the corner of her eye, she noticed the students piling up and running away from the school. She decided to go and be one of them. Firemen in red fire trucks came by and brought hoses to put out the fire. Once they noticed nothing was there, the firearms hissed as they went out._

"_Okay, who was the person who pulled the alarm?!" the principal screamed _

_Kairi bit her lower lip and looked down. Her mouth turned agape to get ready to confess that she was the one who pulled it._

"_Uh, Mister principal? I—"_

"_I did it" the young brown haired boy said before Kairi had a chance to say anything_

_Kairi's eyes widened and she whispered something into his ear "Y-you didn't do anything"_

"_Yes I did. I forced you to" _

_The principal straightened up "Well, Sora" he said "I'm glad that you confessed but I have to call your parents about this and we will have a long talk about your punishment"_

"_I'm really sorry, sir"_

_The two ten-year old kids went out of the office. "Sora?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Thanks"_

"_Hey, don't mention it" he said and she smiled _

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_Days passed and Little Kairi noticed Sora for quite a while now. Every single time he was in her sight, she would get this weird feeling inside her. It got even stronger every time. She wondered what this was a lot. Hunger? Sadness? Joy? Yeah. It sounded more like Joy to her but she felt something much more. This must be love. No way! Love?! She didn't believe in such thing! Besides, love is for older people. _

_But then why did she feel something different for Sora?_

_Time passed and she still believed that boys had cooties but only five people were the ones who didn't have any. Her father, her two brothers who were Axel and Roxas and her two crushes. Sora and Riku. Sure, she liked Sora but somehow, she felt something more extraordinary for Riku but he was, how do you say this… 'untouchable'. Lots of girls have crushes on Riku, I mean, hello?! He's practically a God! Kairi didn't know now. She has lots of time to think about it when she's older…

* * *

_

A/n: Whee! I suck! Go suck-y-ness!!! XD. Well, this was kinda weak for me. Tell me what you think. (BTW, you're lucky that internet café's exist or else you would be seeing this a long time after like uh… I dunno, April?! XD. Wehehe…)

Reviews, Comments and Constructive Criticism are welcome! Flames will be put out with water... (Lol... Axel and Demyx showdown... XDDDD)

-KHKaiNamFan


	3. The Begining Of Bad Things

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I only own the things that are rightfully mine. Like Kaysie (I'm thinking of putting DJ in here… If you don't know him, he's in my other ficcy 'Hoping To Happen Again' but that's on hiatus) and my plot notebook.

A/n: Yay! Thanks for the reviews guys! Love you to bits! Thanks a lot to **angelofsweetness, xXRoxasGoesQuackXx, junebug21946, IcyPirateChic, weixuan18, Kairi and Cloud **and **Typical Sundays** for the reviews!!! –Smile smile- I'm glad you liked it. Hehe… Oh yeah, I was checking around the internet and found out that Axel's eighteen. I'm not sure (Neither is the site I checked out) but still! If he's not 18, I'm gonna make him 18. Now that that's over with, on with the show!!!

* * *

_A fifteen-year old red head focused her two beautiful blue orbs at a person in front of her. He was a handsome eighteen-year old with long fiery red hair and soft deep green eyes. He was wearing some kind of white, gray and black outfit .His whole body was tickled by black flames and smoke and somehow, he wasn't getting affected by any of it. The little girl's heart raced and her eyes widened as big as watermelons. Her petite hands grew cold and trembled with fear and her head turned light and dizzy, as if she couldn't think. Her body just froze there and her eyes were able to look around the place, and everything was just black. No ceiling, no walls, no floor and no nothing, except for the hopes of a girl who wants to stay alive. She shifted and gazed on the other redhead in front of her._

"_Kairi…" The boy told her "Join me…"_

"_What?" she asked feeling very confused. What was he talking about? _

"_Join me, you will have another chance to meet our parents again" he said as he extended his arm, still touched by black flames and smoke which danced on his arm and body. The girl was feeling a lot of things right now. She was happy, sad and everything in between and yet, Kairi wanted to see her parents again so badly, but…_

"_What will happen to Roxas?" Kairi asked, even though that she and Roxas don't get along much, she just had to ask. "He's our brother too, you know,"_

"_Roxas is a grown-up now. He can take care of himself"_

"_But—"_

"_Kairi, don't you want to see your parents? Don't you want to see OUR parents?"_

"_Axel, I have to take care of Roxas" Kairi said to her older brother _

_The red haired boy just smirked and two figures appeared behind him. One of them was a male with blonde hair neatly placed on his head and small spectacles on the bridge of his nose. His body was well-built and his skin was sun-kissed. Beside him was a woman who was a little shorter than him and who looked like Kairi's splitting image. She had long red hair and her eyes were cerulean blue like Kairi's was. Her thin body was wrapped with her clothes which moved freely around her and her skin was white, just like Kairi's was._

"_Mom?" her head turned around and looked at the blond man "Dad?"_

_The two of them nodded and smiled at their living daughter. Kairi let a tear roll off her eye and was happy that she could still remember how her parents look like. Even though she had a reunion with her parents and her older brother, she was scared to death now and she couldn't think, move or even breathe. She was getting suffocated by the black flames and smoke which used to trickle Axel's body. She was able to scream "Axel! Help me!" _

"_Don't be afraid of it. Accept whatever comes your way"_

_She could feel her spirit exiting her body and things flashed before her. How Axel and her parents died, how Roxas will be when she was going to leave the human world and go to the skies and how her after-life would be like. She couldn't take it. She kept on kicking and struggling to get free but with no avail. She had to try. The redhead kept on moving and shaking, making the flames loosen a little but getting stronger with every kick, punch or move that Kairi made. Her body was getting bruised and streaks of flames hurt her delicate skin and she just kept struggling to get free._

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Kai?!" a familiar voice said "Yo, KaiKai!"

The red head just groaned. She moved her body around and shook her head forcefully. Sweat trickled down her forehead and her hands were wobbling forcefully as if they wouldn't stop. The person beside her grew worried and continued to shake her.

"Kai, you better wake up or else I'm gonna call a mental hospital!" he shouted and looked around for something to wake her up and in the corner of his eye, he noticed little Marshie cuddling her pillow in her little bed. He grabbed her and dug her furry little stomach into Kairi's face. Kairi was starting to breathe heavily followed by short brisk breaths until she couldn't take it anymore. She was REALLY getting suffocated!!! Out of desperation, she woke up and Marshmallow fell off her bed, and stood up on her small pink paws.

Kairi stood up on her feet and picked the white little cat from the floor "Aww, Marshie. Are you okay?" she asked in concern and the cat just mewed at her cutely. The teenage girl smiled and patted her nose and looked at her brother with a glare. "Roxie, are you trying to kill me?!"

"Hey, I didn't know what to do!" He answered "You were shaking a lot! You're lucky that today's a Saturday or else you would've missed school!"

"Oh, I didn't know," Kairi said as she sat down on the foot of her bed and Roxas followed suit and sat down too.

"What happened?" he asked "Did you get drunk, took drugs and slept with some random guy?!"

"WHAT?" she shouted "No way!!!"

She shuddered at what he said and tried to get it out of her mind by stroking little Marshmallow's soft white fur. Roxas' smirk slowly turned into a concerned frown and knew what was bothering her right away.

"Did you have a nightmare about mom and dad?"

She looked at the floor, still stroking the cat's fur. Tears bunched up in the middle of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, wetting her face. She couldn't talk but instead, she just nodded.

"Kai, don't be sad. I miss 'em too," the blond said and decided to give her a cheer-up talk "Besides, you've got Aunt Kel, Marshie and more importantly…"

He stood up and placed his clenched fists on his hips and puffed out his chest "Me!!! Roxas the Great!" followed by a giggle from Kairi as she wiped away the left over tears in her blue eyes and a growl from Marshmallow. Roxas bent down to her short height "As if **you** would know if a hero was right in front of ya!"

Kairi just giggled some more and hugged little Marshie again. The blond grabbed his skateboard and made his way out of the room when he stopped and looked back at his sister.

"Hey, Kai," Roxas said "I'm going to the park to practice. Wanna come? It might take your mind off Axel, mom and dad"

She liked the offer but instead, she just refused. "Nah, I'll just stay with Marshmallow"

"Suit yourself"

Before Roxas could even open the front door to the outside world, someone knocked on the door. The blond twisted the knob and saw a blonde girl in front of him, carrying a few books and her shoulder was lifting her bag. "Naminé?!" he shouted, his eyes widening and if they got any wider, they'd fall off his eyes "What are YOU doing here?" he said as he jabbed his finger at her face

"We have to finish our stupid project, idiot"

She let herself in the house, not minding what Roxas was doing and let herself sit down on the white couch with a mahogany-colored coffee table in front of her. Roxas followed and sat beside the blonde as she took out some stuff from her bag. "Okay, the sooner we finish this, the sooner I can leave"

"Like I even wanted you here anyway,"

She rolled her eyes and showed him her notebook with a little diagram "So, I was thinking that we could—, "before she could go on, she noticed Roxas getting drowsy "Am I boring you?!" she screamed

"Sadly, yes"

"Roxas, c'mon," She said in her trying-to-be-nice kind of tone "We gotta finish this"

"Umm… Excuse me?! It's Saturday! It's one of the two days that we get to spend AWAY from school! That's the whole point why they gave us a load off working!"

"You're so immature…"

"At least** I **have a life"

Naminé stood up and placed her hands on her hips "That's because YOU don't know how MY life is like! I have to work twice as hard just to get a scholarship!"

"Again with school…" Roxas said as he rolled his azure orbs "Nam, You're such a _perfectionist_.No one is perfect, you know"

"At least I pay attention to school! And I'm not the shallow one!" she fought back

"Hey, I am **not **shallow"

"Okay, fill in the blank: The most important thing in Roxas Sonoda's life is?"

"Skateboarding is my **hobby**. That hardly makes me shallow"

"Okay then," Naminé said as she lightly stroked her chin "Then I guess the second, third and fourth things which are most important in Roxas Sonoda's life is Skateboarding, skateboarding and oh my God, skateboarding"

Roxas just gave her a death glare and he looked like he wanted to get a bloody knife—no. Dagger and stab her in the heart repeatedly and make her fall in the fiery depths of hell, watch her burn in the flames and see her spirit go out of her body. Instead, he just rolled his eyes.

"And I guess the fifth is girls but I guess you're too busy skateboarding to notice"

"Yeah, you're so right" Roxas said sarcastically "I love you, Nam. I love you, I love you, and I love you forever. Now come over here and give Roxie a kiss," the blond said as he puckered up his lips and started making kissing noises and Naminé just shifted away from him, giving a disgusted look.

"ROX!" she screamed "That's just sick!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Aunt Kellie!" Kairi screamed "Have you seen my bag?"

"No, Hun! Maybe it's in your closet!"

"Okay"

Kairi zoomed to her room and was greeted by little Marshie again "Marshmallow, have **you** seen my bag?"

She knew animals couldn't talk, but it was worth a shot anyway. The white little kitty mewed and tilted her head to the right a little. Kairi giggled. "Okay. But I hope you help me find it!"

She rummaged through her whole room and noticed a small frame in her drawer. She pushed away the other things that were inside and took a good look at the photo. It was a picture of her family while she was still ten. Little Kairi was on top of her 10-year old brother and she dug her fist into Roxas' spiky gold locks with glee and her brother couldn't do anything but lift her up. Even though he had a very hard time lifting up his sister, he still managed to show off his white teeth. Axel was beside them, crossing his arms on his chest and smirking and his green eyes were focused on his two younger siblings. Behind the three kids were their parents, their mother, Aya, and their father, Kenichi who were both smiling at their kids and Aya was giggling with a hand over her mouth while their father was just smiling at them. A tear rolled off her cheek and on the glass frame, staining it. She carefully turned the frame around and took out the picture of the Sonodas and remembered that she wrote something at the back. On it was different handwritings of each member. She looked at the upper right corner and saw her mother's handwriting.

'_This is a picture of me, my lovely husband and my three beautiful and handsome children. Wherever we may go, this will always be a reminder that we will be there for one another. _

_Love, Aya Sonoda'_

The red-head shifted her eyes and looked on the lower right corner and saw Roxas' handwriting. She always noticed that he always wrote his name before he drew a drawing of a skateboard.

'_Hi! Whoever's reading this, I'm Roxas! When dis pikture was taken, KaiKai and I over there (The one who's beating up the blondie who happens to be me) are ten and Axel's thirteen! I hope that we won't change when we grow up! _

_The future Tony Hawk, Roxas'_

Kairi smiled at her brother's silliness (as if he wasn't silly in the first place) and looked at what Axel wrote. _'Hey, this is Axel. I dunno what to write in here, since Roxas already took what I was going to write but, anyway, I hope that we would stay as one big happy family! Whoa, that sounded a lot like Barney… I guess that's what happens when your two younger sibs are hogging the TV and plan to watch DVD's of Barney the purple dinosaur who poisons the minds of children… Oh well. _

_Axel'_

The red head showed off her pearly white teeth and forgot all about looking for her bag. Marshie stroked her side against Kairi's arm and purred and placed her body on the bed and was busy lazing away while the teen was reading what she and her other family members wrote. Then, she noticed her own handwriting.

'_If someone reads this, I'm Kairi, but my older brothers just call me KaiKai. Anyway, if you look behind this pic, I'm the redhead over there that's squishing Roxie's head. Beside us is Axel and behind me are my parents! I love you all very much and I hope that we will be together 'till the very end!!!_

_The little-est one, KaiKai'_

A wet tear rolled off Kairi's eye and fell on her pink top but she didn't mind. Her eyes shifted and looked at the center, with her former dad's writing on it.

'_For those who are reading this, I know that many people want to go back in time and I know that I am one of those people. Aya and I are not getting any younger and sooner or later, Axel has to take care of Roxas and Kairi. I know I expect too much from him, but he is the eldest and he will take over when we are gone. I hope that all my dearest children will live on and be happy. Your mother and I are proud to have loving kids like you three and I hope that you all choose the roads you pick and just chase your dreams._

_Kenichi Sonoda'_

Her heart ached with pain as she read every single word that her father has written on the back of the photograph. A tear quickly turned into tears which turned into rivers. She never saw this picture in a long time already and even though writing it was fun, reading it just made her body ache in pain. Marshie saw this and gave her cutest face by whimpering and widening her eyes which started to sparkle and shine under the florescent light above them. Even though Kairi tried her best to cheer up, for Marshmallow's sake, reading what her dad wrote was too much for her to bear, especially when she was the one who killed them.

"Murderer…" Her mind repeated over and over again. Her thoughts were consumed by just that word. "Murderer…" it said, this time more deeply and slowly "You can't change what has been done. You're a murderer and that's that."

She couldn't bear it anymore. She couldn't live her life labeled as the one who killed her parents and her brother…

"I'm not a murderer"

_Am I?_

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Little Kairi was busy playing around with her brother, Roxas in the backyard. They were playing around with a bright beach ball. Summer just started and the two of them couldn't wait to go to the beach to keep on playing with it. They pushed it up and when it fell, they pushed it up again. Both of them were smiling and chuckling until a certain redheaded teen came. He pushed back his flame-like hair and his fir green eyes twinkled with a mischievous look._

"_Playing with the ball again, I see"_

_Kairi giggled and grabbed the ball from Roxas' tanned hands and shoved it into Axel's. "Hey, wanna play?"_

_Axel smirked at her and gave it back "Love to but I can't. I have to go with mom and dad so we can get something at the store"_

"_Okay," She replied "Hey, can you buy me a sea-salt ice cream?"_

"_Hey! Gimme one too," Roxas hollered from behind them_

"_Okay. Lemme ask dad first"_

"_Oh, Axie, can you also buy some cookies?" Kairi asked him "Little Roxie and I are going to have a little tea party!"_

_Roxas practically fainted "Aww… Not again! And this time, I don't wanna wear a frilly white skirt and a pink floral tube top!"_

_Kairi kept on giggling, remembering the last tea party that they had. Roxas was wearing… uh… something a GUY wouldn't even think of wearing. His outfit was a skirt and a pink shirt, complete with fake make-up and he even had his hair down, fake breasts, a flowery bonnet and everything! The reason why he was wearing something like that was because she paid Axel to dress him when he was sleeping and the blond never noticed until he sat down on the table, along with Kairi, Axel and some stuffed teddy bears, who were already giggling in their seats until Axel burst out of laughter and told Roxas everything. "I knew I should have taken a picture of that…" Axel whispered to himself_

"_Okay fine, Mister Roxas-no-fun. You can bring your skateboard if you wanna…" _

_He was going to jump for joy until something stopped him "Wait. Do I still have to wear the dress?"_

"_Maaaaybe," she said while she showed off a smile and folded her arms on her chest_

_Axel butted in "Okay. You two have fun. I'll go and grab those cookies"_

"_AND THE ICE CREAM" The two ten-year olds hollered_

"_And the ice cream…"_

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

"_Okay, lets go home," Aya said to Axel and her husband "I bet Roxas and Kairi are worried sick by now!"_

_Axel was struggling with a few brown paper bags and only his tanned face popped out of all the stuff "Don't worry. They're gonna be fine" He said as he remembered what he promised "Oh! I almost forgot! Kairi was asking if you could buy some cookies for her tea party with Roxas"_

"_Oka--… Wait. Roxas agreed?" his father asked while carrying a few bags too_

"_Uh… Kairi has her ways"_

"_Okay then"_

_The young little thirteen-year old looked at the grocery store, not far from the mall that they went to "Look!" he pointed at it "Maybe they sell some there!"_

_They placed the brown bags filled with their stuff into the back of their car and Axel started running over there while his parents soon followed afterwards. His heart speeded up like it was going one hundred miles per hour and he pushed open the overly sized glass door with the silver handle. His red hair was moving around since his head was looking for some cookies for the party (and he even thought of tagging along, in case Roxas would wear another dress or better yet, a two-piece!) until he found some and even grabbed extra, in case they'd get hungry. Of course, he thought of getting the sea-salt ice cream. He got five; two for his sibs, two for his parents and one for himself. _

_Once he got to the counter, his parents were there and they were going to give the munny to the cashier when the strangest thing happened._

_Black smoke emitted from the back door and the people inside could smell the distinctive aroma. Axel smelled it too and the doors flung open, the smoke becoming wider and spreading all over the whole store. Sweat trickled down his forehead and he felt the heat which started to become hotter and hotter with every moment. His mother couldn't move and so couldn't he, his father, on the other hand, was tugging on their arms, hoping that they would move again. People evacuated from the store but Axel stayed put. He could see the stuff on the shelves move like waves and he just kept on feeling the heat. _

_Red, orange and yellow flames started to fill the place. It started to spread, and spread, and spread. Axel couldn't think or anything else, but his father's cries helped him regain consciousness. "AXEL! AYA! GET OUT OF HERE!"_

"_Huh?"_

_Their skin was already touched by the burning flames, making it burnt with every touch that the fire and their skin made contact. Axel could hear screams and his green eyes shook a little and started to run. They were on the second floor and all three of them ran and ran, the blonde's foot getting stuck on the wooden stairs and he winced in pain "Dad!" the young red head screamed as he helped his father get out. Splinters were on his ankle and he couldn't move easily and Axel hurriedly placed his arm around his shoulder and helped him walk. Aya was on the other side helping him too. They stumbled over a few times and the older female red head kept on praying for someone to save them. Tears fell down from her blue eyes and she continued to help her husband out of the building. _

_Flames continued to tickle their bodies, Axel still wondering why they were still alive. Loose floorboards fell off the ceiling and—_

_Fire entered their bodies. This killed them with every seductive dance. _

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

"_Where's Axel?" Kairi said while looking out the window "Mom and dad aren't here too"_

_She continued to stare outside and all she could see was the sky which was pitch-black dark which was lit with a few stars. Some light posts were around, shining a light on the paved street. "Rox, I think something's wrong"_

"_KaiKai, don't worry. They'll come"_

"_When will they come back?" she asked worriedly "It's really late in the evening already!"_

_RING! RING!_

_The phone rang. RING! RING! "Rox, check if mom and dad are home… I'll get it," Kairi said as she made her way to the phone which wouldn't stop with its infernal ringing._

"_Hello?" said the red head as she placed her ear into the receiver but no one answered "Hello? Anyone the--,"_

"_K-K-Kairi… It's awful…" said a female voice on the other line. Turns out to be Aunt Kellie; some people were crying and wailing in the distance_

"_Huh? What are you talking about?"_

_Kairi could hear Aunt Kellie's sniffles from the other end and she tried her best not to cry "A-Axel and your parents…"_

"_What happened to them? They haven't come home yet… Is something wrong?"_

_Aunt Kellie had a hard time telling her "Kai, there isn't any easy way to say this but… T-They're dead,"_

"_What?" The small red head whispered, tears falling down rapidly as she continued to hear each word she said _

"_I'm sorry Kairi… I'm truly sorry"_

_She couldn't find the right words to say. Her mouth was dried up with what her aunt just said. Instead of saying anything, she just gently pushed the receiver on the phone again. Roxas noticed Kairi's soft cries and turned around, not paying attention to the window anymore. "Kai," He asked worriedly "What's wrong?"_

_Instead of answering, she just crashed her body into his and wrapped her arms around him and cried on his clothes, wetting them with every single tear she shed. He heard her wails and mourns and couldn't take it anymore. He rubbed her back up and down and whispered soft calming noises into her ear "Its okay… I'm here…" he said in his most brother-like tone. His sister just crushed him with her tightest bear hug she could muster. Even though Roxas tried his best to calm her down, she just continued crying. He started moving back and Kairi started removing her arms around him. She pushed away the tears from her eyes with her sleeve and tried to stop crying, but with no avail. _

"_Kairi… What did the person say?"_

"_Sh-she said that Axel and mom and dad…"_

"_What happened to 'em?"_

"_They moved on…" She couldn't bear to say that they were dead. She hadn't admitted it yet_

_Roxas felt like he was stabbed on the heart, followed by a few tears which came out of his eyes. He sniffled a little and gave her sister another warm embrace, the two ten-year olds cries were heard all throughout the house. "I-I can't believe it…"_

"_You're right, Rox," she pushed away the tears again and put herself together "Maybe, Aunt Kellie and the others are just playing a trick on us!"_

"_I highly doubt that,"_

"_You highly doubt EVERYTHING,"_

_Roxas stayed as quiet as a stump as Kairi just brushed away the red locks which fell in front of her pale face. "They aren't dead…"_

"_Kai, I know it's hard to understand but they went to the skies already. It's God's will. If he wants them to die, then he'll make them die. It's probably good for us"_

_Kairi wanted to slap him on the check as hard as possible but she was numb because of what he said. 'It's probably good for us… Or maybe, it's teaching me a lesson. I've been a bad person… I've killed my own parents' she thought over and over again…_

* * *

A/n: Okay, weird. I've just read it again and well, it kinda seemed random and short. XD. Whee! I still su-uck! Anyway, I hope you guys review!!! Review, Review and Review!!! (My friend thought of saying 'You can't leave this window unless you review or else you will suffer in the deep dark depths of hell' but I didn't wanna. Sorry for being random!!!)

Click on the purple lil button and write away!!! Reviews, Comments, Constructive Criticism and others are welcome!!!

-KHKaiNamFan


End file.
